Un nuevo camino
by Seika to yami
Summary: ¿Morir? No se si pueda explicar lo que eso significa. No tengo idea si la muerte es un final o un nuevo comienzo… tal vez sea ambos, no estoy seguro, se preguntaran por que hablo de algo así, bueno… la situación es que… creo que morí, al menos recuerdo haber muerto. Mi nombre es, o era, Kitsune Akaime, era un soldado 500 años atras, pero ahora soy Naruto, un niño de secundaria.
1. Chapter 1

**y como si no tuviera ya varios fic en proceso... ahora salgo con esto .-.**

 **Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Kishimoto ¬¬**

 **capitulo 1**

¿Morir?

No creo ser capaz de poder explicar lo que eso significa.

No entiendo cómo funciona todo eso de la culminación de una vida.

No tengo idea si la muerte es un final o un nuevo comienzo… tal vez sea ambos, pero no estoy seguro.

Se preguntaran por que hablo de algo así, bueno… la situación es que… creo que morí, al menos recuerdo haber muerto. No, no es una broma, sé que morí, aun puedo revivir la sensación del aire abandonando mis pulmones, el miedo y la desaparición al sentir como los latidos de mi corazón disminuían, el olor de mi propia sangre emanando de la herida que había en mi pecho y como el frio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

No recuerdo más paso después de eso, fue como quedarse dormido, despertar y no recordar que soñaste. Solo sé que morí y desperté aquí.

En cuanto a que clase de persona soy, o era… solo diré que no de tipo al que quisieras enfrentarte en batalla sin saber lo que esta implica.

Nunca me considere un asesino a sangre fría, como muchos llegaron a llamarme.

Pero tengo que admitir que mis manos no están del todo limpias, eh ayudado a muchas almas a dejar esta tierra y ser acobijadas por los brazos de la muerte.

Sí, no fui la mejor persona… ¿pero que podía hacer? Eran tiempos de guerra.

Aun trato de procesar que es lo que está pasando.

Hace un instante estaba en el campo de batalla y ahora…

o-o-o-o

—Naruto, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de poner atención a la clase por un momento? No me hagas llamar a tus padres "otra vez"— le dijo Iruka al chico de doce años que miraba a todos lados confundido.

El chico mira al profesor con la misma expresión de confusión.

— ¿Naruto?—dice el niño de cabello rubio en un susurro— ¿Quién es Naruto?

Algunos niños del salón se empezaron a reír.

—muy gracioso, Naruto—hablo el profesor con algo de sarcasmo.

— ¿Naruto?—repitió el chico— ¿acaso te diriges a mí?

— ¿No es ese tu nombre?—dijo Iruka rodando los ojos ante la actitud del niño.

El chico negó con la cabeza lentamente, se notaba confundido.

—oh, ¿y cuál es tu nombre entonces?—hablo con fastidio, si bien él era de quien más paciencia le tenía de los profesores, pues el niño era demasiado inquieto y solía meterse en problemas. Pero su paciencia tenía límites.

—kitsune Akaime…—respondió el chico.

—bueno, señor Kitsune, háganos el favor de irse a la dirección.

— ¿dirección? ¿Ahí me dirán que está pasando?—pregunto con una seriedad rara en él.

—solo vete.

—pero… ¿dónde queda ese lugar?

— ¡Naruto! Deja de burlarte de mí y sal del salón—contesto ya exasperado su profesor.

El chico solo lo vio fijamente como tratando de entender algo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me llama Naruto?

—estas en clase de química, yo soy tu profesor y ese es tu nombre, niño inmaduro.

El chico parpadeo confundido.

— ¿Qué me paso?

Iruka se le quedo viendo, su alumno estaba actuando más raro que de costumbre.

Al no tener respuesta el chico se levantó de su pupitre, miro sus manos, palpo su cuerpo, miro a Iruka y se dio cuenta que él era mucho más alto que el, miro al grupo, todos eran niños no mayores de trece años.

Algunos aún se reían otros estaban confundidos.

—Déjate de tonterías dobe—hablo Sasuke pero solo fue ignorado, por su compañero quien se acercó a una mesa donde había instrumentos de laboratorio, vio su reflejo en unos tubos de ensayo, se sorprendió, toco su rostro y su cabello, era el pero sus ojos eran diferentes, pues eran azules, y había vuelto a ser un niño.

Tomo unas tijeras, querían comprobar algo.

Unas niñas gritaron cuando vieron la sangre emanar de la mano del chico.

Iruka corrió donde el niño y utilizo su camisa para hacer presión en la herida y disminuir el sangrado.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Pero el chico no lo escucho, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"duele" se sorprendió el rubio "si duele es que estoy vivo"

o-o-o-o-o

Mi nombre es Kitsume Akaime.

Tengo 25 años.

Era un soldado al servicio del emperador.

Caí muerto en batalla.

No sé qué está pasando o donde estoy ahora.

Solo que al parecer estoy vivo, volví a ser un niño, y ahora me llamo Naruto.

* * *

 **epero que les guste y sigan la historia.**

 **review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad... eso me deprime ¬¬**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Mire todo a mi alrededor, estaba en una enfermería, habían vendado la mano y el sujeto que decía ser mi profesor llamo a "mis padres" para que me llevaran a casa.

Una mujer de un largo cabello rojo entro por la puerta seguido de un hombre que por sus características tan similares a las mías supuse que eran mis padres.

La mujer se me acerco preocupada, y me abrazo.

— ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele mucho?

Cuando hizo eso, y como me hablo preocupada por mí, fue extraño, era una sensación tan familiar. Cuando despeje mi mente estando solo en esa habitación llegue a la conclusión de que había reencarnado, había escuchado sobre cosas así en mi otra vida, sobre niños que dicen ya haber tenido una vida, pero conforme pasa el tiempo se van olvidando de su vida anterior y al final no recuerdan nada. Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué lo recuerdo todo? ¿Por qué están más presentes los recuerdos de mi pasado y no puedo recordar esta nueva vida que tengo?

—Naruto… ¿estás bien?—me pregunto la mujer. Jamás me había sentido tan pequeño en los brazos de alguien, pero ahora era un niño y ella era mi madre, tal vez sentirse de ese modo era normal. Yo no conocí a mi primera madre, murió cuando yo nací, jamás había sentido esta sensación de cobijo y paz.

—…sí, estoy bien

Ella me sonrió cálidamente, puso su mano en mi mejilla y la subió hasta mi cabeza, después formo un puño y me lo planto justo ahí.

Enserio me dolió.

— ¡¿se puede saber qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos tu padre y yo cuando nos llamaron?!

¿Cómo se atrevía? Si fuese otro, ya le hubiese cortado la mano por tal osadía, pero yo no soy así, además debo recordar que es mi madre, solo me limite a sobarme la cabeza mientras la miraba con desaprobación, pero ella me lanzo una mirada 10 veces más potente que la mía.

—k-Kushina… tranquila, recuerda que esta lastimado—dijo el hombre que parecía ser mi padre—naruto—dijo dirigiéndose a mí una vez que consiguió calmar a mi madre— ¿tienes algo que decirnos? Sea lo que sea te escucharemos—dijo mientras me sonreía y ponía una mano en mi hombro.

No recuerdo mucho de mi primer padre, era un hombre bastante reservado, casi nunca lo veía, el al igual que yo, fue un guerrero, siempre fue un extraño en mi vida, simplemente un día marcho a la guerra y nunca volvió. Por el contrario con Minato Namikaze, podía sentir su apoyo en ese simple gesto y me veía a los ojos con tanta familiaridad y aprecio que… ¿Minato? ¿Cómo se su nombre?

Hmp! Parece que después de todo, mis recuerdos de esta vida no están del todo perdidos, pueda que eventualmente vaya familiarizándome con este lugar, de hecho… creo que ya lo estoy haciendo sin darme cuenta, hay muchas cosas en este habitación que no existen de dónde vengo, y sin embargo puedo reconocerlas y saber sus funciones, como el termómetro, el reloj, los bolígrafos…

No había notado ese detalle, regrese la vista a mis padres y recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, cumpleaños, cenas familiares, vacaciones… empecé a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Naruto y no de Kitsune, es bastante extraño, pues no lo veo como los recuerdos de alguien más si no como los míos, tan simple como olvidar algo y recordarlo poco después.

—… ¿Naruto? ¿Sigues aquí?—dijo mi padre mientras agitaba su mano frente a mi cara.

Creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

— ¿no quieres hablar con nosotros hijo?—hablo mi madre de una forma más conciliadora.

¿Qué podía decir?

Hola, soy un guerrero del periodo Sengoku y creo que reencarne en su hijo, un placer en conocerlos.

No claro que no, pero tampoco podía estar tan perdido en este lugar, no sé qué tanto me tardare en recordar todo, y si es que puedo llegar a recordar toda mi vida aquí. Tengo que obtener el mayor número información que me sea posible por ahora.

—yo… tengo problemas para recordar…

— ¿Qué?—ellos se miraron confundidos.

—no recuerdo muchas cosas, simplemente mis recuerdos se fueron, apenas y lo recuerdo a ustedes…

—… ¿es una broma Naruto?—me miro mi madre.

—…no

o-o-o-o-o

— ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así? …Minato ¿lo llevamos con un neurólogo?

—no, no es necesario que hagan eso madre… solo…

— ¡Minato! ¡nuestro hijo esta grave! ¡Me llamo "madre" y no ka-chan!—lloro Kushina en el hombro de su esposo.

Kitsune-Naruto solo parpadeo y despues pensó que aquello se le hacía demasiado normal. Minato le dio palmaditas en la espalda a su esposa y regreso la vista a su hijo.

—hablando en serio hijo… ¿crees que debamos llevarte a un médico? Iruka también nos dijo que en el salón estuviste actuando de manera extraña, como desorientado ¿aparte de tu mano, sientes alguna molestia? ¿algun golpe...

—no, físicamente me siento bien… pero… no puedo recordar varias cosas, nombres personas, lugares, creo que si me ayudan contándome sobre lo que sea que crean que deba recordar, lo hare, pero no estoy seguro de lograr recordar todo o cuánto tiempo me llevara.

Tenía que ser realista, si nadie le ayudaba iba a estar perdido en ese sitio.

—Naruto, si lo que dices es cierto, lo mejor será llevarte con un médico, uno no pierde la memoria así de fácil—hablo Kushina más calmada y con actitud seria. Podía ver en los ojos de su hijo que hablaba en serio.

El chico solo la miro y después a su padre, quien tenía la misma expresión de su madre.

—...

—...

—Tch..hagan lo que quieran, ya les dije que no es necesario, pero si eso los hace feliz…—hablo rendido ante la insistencia de los adultos.

—mañana mismo te llevaremos a ver uno, hoy te llevaremos a casa para que descanses, tus profesores ya están al tanto de que te retirarás temprano… Kushina, ¿puedes ir a hablar con el director para decirle que no vendrá mañana?—le dijo Minato, ella asintió y salió de la enfermería.

—Los veo en el auto—dijo antes de irse.

Los dos hombres quedaron solos en la habitación.

—...

—...

—Le diste un buen susto a todos—dijo Minato rompiendo el silencio— ¿te duele mucho la mano?

o-o-o-o-o-o

—No realmente—le conteste.

Esta herida no puede compararse a todas las que me toco recibir durante los enfrentamientos en la guerra, hay muchas cosas que me vienen a la mente sobre todo lo que deje atrás con mi muerte, la verdad no fueron muchas, nunca tuve ningún apego por nada ni por nadie, pero me pregunto cómo les fue a algunos camaradas, si lograron sobrevivir o no, claro que ahora ya todos están muertos, pero me pregunto si lo hicieron cuando ese infierno ya había terminado, o si abandonaron sus vidas en él. Supongo que ya no tiene caso.

—Vámonos—dijo mi padre mientras revolvía mi cabello, yo obedecí. La verdad era extraño y hasta algo molesto el tener que ser tratado como un niño, pero ante sus ojos eso soy.

Antes de salir, me mire en un espejo para ver mi aspecto mejor que antes.

¡Cómo no iban a tratarme como un niño! Recordando a los otros mocosos que estaban en el salón, yo soy el más bajo, contando a las mujeres, mi cabello era igual, aun tenia esas marcas de nacimiento en mis mejillas. Era una version miniatura de mi mismo excepto en los ojos, yo tenia un extraño color de ojos por los que muchos me reconocian eran rojos, Kitsune Akaime (zorro de ojos rojos) fue el nombre que me dieron por ello. ahora mis ojos son tan azules como los del hombre que esta tras la puerta.

Solo resople y seguí a mi padre.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Padre e hijo salían de la escuela, alguien los miraba por la ventana.

—Ese naruto, vaya que se volvió loco—hablo un castaño.

— ¿Creen que fue un intento de suicidio?—dijo una chica rubia.

—naaa, lo único que quería es ser el centro de atención—hablo una peli rosa

—Kiba, Ino, Sakura, por favor no hablen de lo que no saben—dijo Shikamaru—ninguno sabe que paso, así que nadie puede opinar nada—hablo para después recargarse en su pupitre y quedarse dormido.

Sasuke se encontraba mirando a los chicos discutir con indiferencia, pero en el fondo el tambien se sentia curioso respecto a su compañero

—Hinata, ya aléjate de la ventana, el cabeza hueca estará bien—le dijo Kiba a su compañera que a kilómetros se notaba que estaba preocupada por el rubio.

Ella solo seguia mirando desde la ventana.

o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Auto? Después de unos minutos recordé que era esa cosa de metal con cuatro ruedas, suspire.

La mujer pelirroja aun no llegaba, la estábamos esperando, Namikaze me hizo una seña para que volteara, (a veces olvido que ahora ellos son mis padres) mi madre ya venía, así que nos subimos al "auto" estaba a punto de subirme cuando tuve esa sensación de ser observado, mire las ventanas de lo que supuse era el salón donde me encontraba hace unas horas y vi unos ojos de un extraño color, prácticamente eran blancos, se podía ver la iris pero no las pupilas, no los vi mucho pues quien me observaba se agacho rápidamente para dejar de ser vista.

Me encogí de hombros y subí al auto.

Mire por la ventana del auto, muchas cosas se me hacían tan familiar que no me sorprendían.

Eran tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, debía mantener la calma y adaptarme a mi nueva situación.

—¿naruto? ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?— me miro mi madre con una sonrisa.

—...¿Qué es ramen?

—...

—...

Me senti algo incomodo cuando clavaron sus miradas en mi, parecia que habian visto un fantasma, casi chocábamos cuando mi padre freno de golpe.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.  
**

 **iba a hacerlo mas largo... pero creo que sera en el 3**

 **zenyWonderland, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste.**

 **review? .-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**un gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y espero que les siga gustando... a mi ya no .-. (es broma)**

 **disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores (mundo cruel)**

 **¿onta el capitulo 3? ¿onta? ¿ontaa?**

 **Aqui taaaaa! XD**

 **lo se, estoy loca ¬¬**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Un chico de doce años estaba sentado en una de las muchas mesas que había en aquel restaurante, frente a él… un gran tazón de ramen.

Una pareja estaba sentada frente a chico, también con sus respectivos platos, el hombre de cabello rubio ya había empezado a comer, la mujer y el chico aún no. La mujer porque buscaba algo en su bolso, y el chico porque se lo había prohibido la primera.

—Kushina, sus platos se enfriaran si no lo comen pron…

— ¡Lo encontré!—dijo la mujer mientras mostraba su teléfono celular—ahora si Naru-chan, ¡puedes empezar!

— ¿es necesario…

Minato no termino de hablar, pues su esposa lo interrumpió.

— ¡por supuesto! El primer ramen de Naruto es algo importante en su vida, si él dice que no recuerda haberlo comido, es como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, eso hace que esta sea su primera vez, y debe ser capturada como un valioso recuerdo—decía mientras apuntaba con su celular al chico, con la cámara encendida.

Minato solo suspiro, después dirigió la mirada a su hijo y le sonrió.

—Solo es comida—dijo el niño rubio.

—…

—…

— ¿a qué hora es la cita con el medico?—le pregunto Minato a su esposa con actitud seria.

—a las once.

—Cámbiala a las 7, dile que es urgente—Kushina asintió con el mismo tono serio que su esposo. Los dos miraban fijamente al niño, este también los miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, el ramen se va a enfriar, empieza a comer—dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y el celular grabando al niño.

El chico miro el plato, suspiro fastidiado por todo el circo que hacían los adultos frente a él.

Inhalo un poco del aroma que desprendía aquel platillo, olía bien, después tomo los palillos y empezó a comer.

 **2 horas después…**

—hijo, volvamos a casa tienes que descansar—podemos volver mañana después de ir hospital…

Minato estaba algo nervioso, tenía que sacar al niño del restaurante antes de quedar en banca rota.

—Creo que está comiendo el doble de lo que acostumbra… y eso es decir mucho—le susurro Kushina a su esposo.

El chico bajo el tazón y sorbió el ultimo fideo que quedaba en su boca.

—Supongo que tienen razón—dijo el niño, los tres se levantaron de la mesa, y Minato pago la cuenta con mucho dolor.

— ¿lo ves? ¡amas el ramen! A que ya no dirás que solo es comida—le dijo Kushina a su hijo una vez dentro del auto.

—no estuvo mal—contesto el chico desviando la mirada con algo de indiferencia.

Los adultos solo suspiraron, ¿no estuvo mal? ¡Se comió 30 tazones! ¡no era humano!

El viaje a casa transcurrió tranquilo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 _¿Qué es la muerte?_

 _¿Es u fin?_

 _¿Un nuevo comienzo?_

 _¿Qué es?_

 _Talvez ambos…_

 _Están muertos._

 _Los cuerpos apilados, unos sobre otros. El olor a sangre y a quemado penetraba mi nariz._

 _Yo no quería estar ahí, pero era la guerra, y yo un soldado. ¿Dónde más debía estar?_

 _¿Por qué peleaba?_

 _¿Por qué mataba?_

 _¿Qué sentido tenia lo que hacíamos?_

 _¿Qué nos hacia diferente al enemigo?_

 _Nada…_

 _Asediábamos ciudades enemigas, las saqueábamos, matábamos hombres, dejando a mujeres sin esposos, niños sin padres…_

 _La guerra solo es un infierno donde todos pierden, nada bueno puede salir de esta, empobrece, enloquece, lastima, mata, todos los bandos pierden algo._

 _En la guerra, hombres que ni siquiera se conocen, ni se odian, se matan por los intereses e ideales de aquellos que están en el poder, a veces ni siquiera se conocen también, pero se odian, a veces por estúpidas razones._

 _¿Por qué soy parte de esta mierda?_

… _El cielo esta rojo, teñido con la sangre de los que hoy cayeron._

 _Yo estoy ahí, estoy muriendo, como todos._

 _Una flecha, justo en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón. La saque, pero no deja de sangrarme la herida._

 _Al menos puedo ver la puesta de sol._

 _El sol se extingue en el horizonte, y yo junto con él._

 _Cierro los ojos._

 _¿Agua?_

 _Estoy en el agua, mis brazos están muy cansados, no puedo nadar más, me hundiré, ¿moriré ahogado?_

" _¡Kitsune!"_

 _¿Quién dice mi nombre?_

" _¡Kitsune!"_

 _No, no dicen ese nombre._

" _¡Naruto!"_

 _¿Naruto?_

" _¡Naruto!" ¡Aguanta, iré por ti! ¡Resiste hijo!_

 _¿Papa?_

 _Me estoy hundiendo, puedo ver el sol, alzo una mano y esta es tomada por otra más grande que la mía. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, eso vi antes de cerrar los ojos._

" _¡Naruto!"_

 _Esa voz es de mujer, abro los ojos y me encuentro con una melena tan roja como la sangre._

 _¡No nos asustes así! ¡No debiste entrar al mar, tú aun no sabes nadar bien!_

 _¿Mama? ¿Estas llorando?_

 _Cierro los ojos, y al abrirlos estoy otra vez solo en el campo de batall,a hay solo muertos._

 _Alcanzo a ver a un niño de pie en medio de ese lugar._

 _¿Qué hace aquí?_

 _Un hombre de armadura aparece, sostiene un arco, y le apunta al niño, yo estoy muy lejos de él._

" _¡corre!"_

 _Le grite, pero no me escucha._

" _¡corre, vete, corre!"_

 _Solo vi el cuerpo del chico caer, con una flecha clavada en el pecho._

 _Corrí a su encuentro, pero cuando llegue no había nada, solo yo._

 _Levanto la vista y veo al niño de nuevo, esta frente a mí, me mira sorprendido, yo levanto una mano para tocarlo, saber si es real._

 _Mi mano solo toca cristal, era un espejo._

 _Solo esto yo, no hay nada ni nadie, solo el vacío._

 _¿Estoy muerto?_

 _¿Estoy vivo?_

 _¿Quién soy?_

— ¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien hijo? Gritabas, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

Ya lo recuerdo…

—estoy bien, fue… fue un mal sueño—mi madre me mira preocupada.

— ¿Qué soñaste? Decías "corre" "vete"

—No… no lo recuerdo—mentí.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kushina lo miro con algo de desconfianza en la respuesta, después suspiro y le sonrió revolviéndole los rubios cabellos.

—ya amaneció, arréglate que se nos puede hacer tarde en la cita con el médico—dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta—date prisa para que bajes a desayunar—dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

El chico solo se quedó unos segundos mirando la nada.

"fue un sueño" pensó.

Miro la habitación por segunda vez, ya lo había hecho cuando llegó el día de ayer, pero ahora estaba más interesado, no solo era para evitar la sensación de confusión y desconcierto que sentía después de haber "vuelto"

Quería en verdad conocer su nueva vida, quería recordarlo todo, debía enterrar lo que dejo atrás, como fuesen las cosas, él debía avanzar, quería saber quién era Naruto, quería saber quién era el.

Necesitaba enterrar los fantasmas de su pasado, de lo contrario vivirá atormentado de por vida. ¿Cómo lo lograría? No sabía, pero se esforzaría por conseguirlo

Su vista se dirigió a donde habían algunas fotografías en la pared, la mayoría de él y sus padres, otras con una mujer rubia de enormes senos, tal vez una tía, había otra de un hombre algo mayor, no mucho pero pasaría por su abuelo, su cabello era blanco, sonrió levemente, aun no recordaba quien pudieran ser, pero sus rostros le eran tan familiares y se veía feliz en las fotografías.

Después su vista se dirigió a una fotografía en especial, era el, no debía tener más de 7 años, estaban sus padres, había otra pareja y dos niñas, una de las niñas aún era un bebe, su madre la llevaba en brazos, la otra niña que parecía de la misma edad que él, se escondía un poco tras sus padres.

Lo que llamo su atención fue el extraño color de ojos que tenían todos los miembros de esa familia, eran casi blancos, y parecían carentes de pupilas.

Recordó haber visto esos ojos el día anterior, dedujo que debía ser la niña mayor, tal vez era amiga suya, quien sabe.

El chico dejo de ver las fotografías y prosiguió a hacer lo que su madre le dijo.

Fueron a ver al médico, quien les dijo que al parecer no tenía nada, pero para que estuvieran seguros le haría unas pruebas y que en una semana tendría los resultados, también les dijo que podía ser algo psicológico, que lo mejor era llevarlo con alguien en ese campo.

Los tres venían en el auto.

— ¿lo ven? No tengo nada—hablo el chico rompiendo el silencio, quería recordar y no lo haría quedándose callado— ¿regresando a casa podrían hablarme de las fotografías que vi en mi habitación? sería un buen comienzo.

—supongo que si… aun así es muy raro todo esto, nadie pierde así como as la memoria, sé que no estas mintiendo, pero si estas omitiendo algo que creas que causo esto, no te quedes callado, puedes contarnos—dijo Minato sin despegar la vista del camino.

—tu padre tiene razón, si quieres podemos hacer caso al médico y realizar una cita con algún psicólogo.

—no es necesario, ya dije que estoy bien, solo quiero que me ayuden a recordar…

Sus padres lo miraron y asintieron.

o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado unas horas desde que volvimos, yo estaba en mi habitación pero decidí bajar, llevaba conmigo las fotografías que vi en mi cuarto.

Venia por las escaleras cuando los vi, juraría que estaban hablando de mí, supongo que es normal.

— ¿Que traes en esa caja?—pregunto mi madre.

—las fotografías… ¿podrían ayudarme?

—Por supuesto… sentémonos—dijo mi padre, los tres fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos en un sofá, yo tenía la caja en mis piernas.

Proseguí a sacar de una en una e irles preguntando quienes aparecían en ellas, y que lugares eran.

La mayoría era de vacaciones familiares, cenas, cumpleaños… recordé quien era el hombre mayor y la rubia. Eran Jiraya y Tsunade, el primero era mi padrino y la segunda una vieja amiga de él que me hacía decirle tía pero yo la llamo abuela pues tiene más años de los que aparenta.

Algunos recuerdos sobre ellos vinieron a mi mente, como un viaje en el que acompañe a mi padrino pensando que sería divertido, termine aburriéndome como nunca y él se gastó mi dinero en bares y mujeres. No volverá a pasar, de eso me encargare.

También recordé todos los regaños que me da Tsunade cuando la llamo abuela.

Tiene un fuerte temperamento así que lo mejor sería no hacerla enojar.

También pregunte por la fotografía con la familia de ojos blancos.

Mi padre me dijo que el hombre es un socio y un viejo amigo, Hiashi Hyuga, estaba acompañado de su esposa y sus dos hijas, era una cena de negocios y nos tomaron la foto durante el evento.

Me dijo que la hija mayor era mi compañera en la escuela, su nombre es Hinata.

No tenía muchos recuerdos sobre ellos, no recordé casi nada, mi padre me dijo que yo no los conozco mucho, que a excepción de esa vez, no los eh vuelto a ver, y que en la escuela no hablo mucho con la niña, que no somos amigos.

Eso se me hizo extraño pues el día de ayer cuando la vi, parecía preocupada por mí, por eso pensé que éramos amigos.

Mis padres me hablaron sobre mis compañeros de clases, algunos si los recuerdo, como Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji… otros se me va su nombre.

También que mi profesor favorito es un tal Iruka, si lo recuerdo, es muy paciente con migo. Con Naruto.

Es extraño… poco a poco empiezo a sentir este lugar como mi mundo… ¿acaso no lo es?

No sé si quiero olvidarme del todo de mi otra vida… quiero recordar esta, vivirla… pero no sé si lo merezco, no creo merecerlo, después de las cosas que eh hecho… no creo merecer otra oportunidad. No sé qué hacer, o que pensar.

¿Sigo siendo Kitsune?

¿Me estoy convirtiendo en Naruto?

¿Quién de los dos soy ahora?

— ¿Hijo estas bien?—la voz de mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos— ¿Qué pensabas?

—nada… por cierto ¿yo estuve a punto de ahogarme en una ocasión?

—Lo recordaste...—dijo mi padre—sí, ¡y baya que nos asustaste! Te metiste al mar, no sabías nadar bien, tenias 9 años.

—después de que saliste del agua, y te recuperaste, dijiste que te paso algo raro, ¿Qué no estabas ahí?—las palabras de mi madre me intrigaron bastante.

— ¿Cómo?

—dijiste que fue como un pesadilla, había muchos muertos y que viste a un hombre, que se parecía a tu padre, pero que tenía las marcas que tú tienes en la cara, y que sus ojos eran rojos, dijiste que estaba muriendo, que trataste de ayudarlo pero no podías, lo traspasabas como si tu fueses aire, esas fueron tus palabras, dijiste que sentiste que alguien te disparo una flecha, y caíste donde estaba el hombre, pero el ya no estaba, tú estabas en su lugar, había una puesta de sol, nos contaste algo de sentir que te extinguías con él, cerraste los ojos y al abrirlos estabas otra vez en el agua tratando de nadar—mi madre cerro los ojos un momento, los abrió y me miro—jamás olvidare eso, llorabas diciendo que una flecha te mato, no por casi ahogarte, tuviste pesadillas durante una semana después de eso, te despertabas llorando diciendo que tú no querías, que no era tu culpa y pedias perdón, tu padre y yo te preguntábamos que era lo que hiciste para pedir perdón, pero decías que no lo recordabas. Con el tiempo todo eso paso, no duro más de un año y todo siguió normal, pero tú no recordabas nada de eso, olvidaste todo lo que paso, incluso que casi te ahogas.

Yo los mire algo sorprendido, yo si recordaba mi vida anterior, pero lo olvide, como la mayoría de las personas que reencarnan… ¿Por qué volví a recordar todo?

—es por eso que te llevamos con el médico, ya una vez olvidaste casi un año de tu vida, pensamos que fue debido al trauma de casi morir, en esta segunda ocasión pensamos que tal vez tenías un problema neurológico o algo así, por eso nuestra insistencia en acudir con un doctor—informo mi padre.

—entiendo…

—mañana puedes descansar si quieres no es necesario que vayas a la escuela.

—quiero ir, sé que puedo recordar… solo... necesito tiempo.

—entonces… ¿quieres ir a la escuela?

—sí.

—Muy bien… ya es algo tarde y dices que quieres ir a la escuela… lo que es raro, Naruto quiere ir a la escuela—dijo mi madre con algo de burla—cenemos y nos iremos a dormir.

—Con todo esto olvide preparar algo—dijo mi padre.

— ¿tu... cocinas?

—A tu madre se le quema hasta el agua—se burló un poco mientras la señalaba, no pude evitar reír un poco por el comentario.

Claro que no duro mucho pues a ella no le hizo gracia y nos golpeó en la cabeza a los dos.

Mi padre y yo nos sobábamos la cabeza, hasta que mi madre hablo.

— ¡Salgamos a comer!—dijo muy contenta como si no hubiese pasado nada. Tomo la billetera de mi padre que estaba en la mesa y se la lanzo.

—Podemos ir comer ramen—sugerí.

—…

—…

Mi padre abrazo la billetera como si yo le fuese hacer algo…

Son adultos muy raros después de todo...

Como sea, mañana será otro día.

* * *

 **y se acabo el cap 3... a esperar el cuarto**

 **sean buenos y dejenle un review a esta pobre personita :**

 **(la pobre personita) = (o_o)/ yo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_lamento la tardanza,=P_**

* * *

 ** _capitulo 4_**

 _Tres mujeres caminaban por las calles de una pequeña aldea cuando un niño de aproximadamente once años se cruzó en su camino._

— _¿Ya viste los ojos de ese niño? ¡Son rojos, como los de un demonio!—hablo una de las mujeres después de que el niño pasara muy cerca de ellas._

— _¿te refieres a Kitsune, el hijo de Takai?_

— _¿era su hijo? No se parece en nada al difunto Takai… además, mira esos ojos, no parecen humanos._

— _él se parece más a su madre, la primera esposa de Takai, ahora lo cuida su madrastra. No te le acerques, ese niño solo trae desgracias. Primero muere su madre al darle luz, después su padre en la guerra y hace poco murió su medio hermano de una extraña enfermedad. Nunca habla con nadie, no juega con los otros niños, además lo han visto entrar al bosque completamente solo y regresar hasta el otro día._

— _yo escuche que Mizumi, su madrastra, ha decidido entregarlo al ejército._

— _¿no es muy joven aun?_

— _hace poco lo vieron darle una paliza a un chico mucho mayor que él, quien había recibido entrenamiento militar,_ _el chico a quien golpeo era hijo del terrateniente. Muchos pensaron que le darían un castigo, pero en lugar de eso se lo pidieron a Mizumi para entrenarlo, después de todo son tiempos de guerra, toman a cualquiera con talento._

— _definitivamente ese niño es un demonio._

— _tal vez tenga razón, se dice que Takai mantuvo oculta a Haru, la madre. Durante el tiempo que estuvo embarazada porque había sido poseída por un demonio. Seguro el demonio se llevó el alma de la madre y se apodero del cuerpo del niño._

— _¡eso es horrible! ¿Está segura?_

— _es lo que se rumora._

 _._

 _._

 _El chico había escuchado cada palabra, "ni siquiera esperaron a que me fuera" pensó._

 _Realmente le molestaba que hablaran de él de esa manera, tal vez lo único bueno de ir al ejército es que se alejaría de todas esas personas. Para eso faltaban tres días._

 _Planeaba ir a casa, más bien, a la casa de la esposa de su difunto padre, pero no estaba de humor para escuchar los infinitos reproches e insultos de esa mujer a quien jamás vería como madre y quien jamás lo vería como un hijo._

 _Así que cambio de camino y se dirigió hasta el bosque, estaba enojado, necesitaba matar algo, y tal vez Mizumi-san no estaría tan enojada si le llevaba lo que había cazado cuando regresara._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Tiempo actual…**

— ¡Naruto despierta! ¡Llegaras tarde!—gritaba una pelirroja mientras le arrebata de manera algo brusca, las cobijas a su hijo.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda sucede?!—pregunto el chico rubio levantándose de golpe. Al girar la cara se topó con la cara de su madre quien lo miraba como si quisiera eliminarlo.

—¡¿Qué forma es esa de hablar frente a tu madre?! ¡¿Eso es lo que aprendes en esta casa?!

—… lo siento?

—ya hablaremos cuando regreses de la escuela, en estos momentos se hace tarde, arréglate y baja a desayunar ¡y rápido!—dijo mientras salía de la habitación

—escuela?—parpadeo algo confundido—Ah, lo olvidaba—dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba al cuarto de baño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entre al salón de clases acompañado por el tal Iruka, todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos, y se me quedaron viendo fijamente cuando el profesor y yo nos quedamos parados frente a ellos.

En ese momento creí que todo esto era ridículo, ¿Qué diablos hacia yo en un salón con un montón de mocosos? Yo soy un adulto no un…

Ah sí, lo olvidaba, Kitsune Akaime está muerto, yo soy Naruto y Naruto es un mocoso…

—Bien chicos—empezó a hablar Iruka—su compañero aquí presente a tenido ciertos… problemas…

— ¿Mentales?—dijo un chico de cabello y ojos muy negros— ¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa dobe?—dijo mientras me clavaba su mirada.

—Sasuke—dije recordando su nombre— Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha… ¿el teme?—estoy casi seguro que es el, pero mis recuerdos aún son confusos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Eres mi amigo o mi enemigo?—no estoy muy seguro de ese detalle, es algo confuso.

— ¿Qué?— me miro confundido—dobe… ¿te pegaste la cabeza? Creo que estas más idiota que de costumbre.

Le iba a contestar al pequeño bastardo pero Iruka empezó a hablar.

—bueno, Naruto luego haces tus preguntas… como les iba diciendo, Naruto tiene problemas para… recordar, algo así como que perdió la memoria—guardo silencio unos segundos viendo las miradas confusas a su alrededor—sean buenos compañeros y cooperen para que todo vuelva a la normalidad ¿quieren? ¡Y cuidado de decirle tonterías que lo confundan! Confió en ustedes, no me decepcionen.

—Iruka-sensei ¿es una broma?—una niña con un extraño cabello ¿rosa? Hablo ante el silencio de todos.

—no sakura, no es ninguna broma, ya hable con sus padres y es en serio… Naruto toma asiento.

Yo obedecí y me senté junto a un chico algo pasado de peso…

Nombres, nombres… recuerdo los nombres pero, ¿qué nombre es de quién?

— ¿tú eres Shikamaru?

— ¡vaya! Es en serio… soy Chouji, Shikamaru es el que se acaba de dormir—dijo señalando a otro chico junto a él con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre el pupitre. Cabello negro amarrado en una coleta… me pareció una piña.

— ¡hey Shikamaru, despierta! ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Iruka-sensei?—hablo el regordete.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—hablo el tal Shikamaru con voz perezosa.

—Uzumaki perdió la memoria, no nos reconoce, me pregunto si yo era Shikamaru jajaja.

El niño perezoso me miro, se masajeo la frente y dijo "problemático" para después volver a quedarse dormido, eso parecía.

— Eso no explica lo que hiciste hace 2 días…—dijo en un bostezo—déjalo, no es mi asunto—después solo escuche un leve ronquido.

No puse mucha atención a la clase, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo después de todo. Mire a los otros estudiantes, buscado distraerme, me estaba aburriendo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea que es lo que decía el profesor y supongo que no me interesa. Note que ¿satsuki?… Sasuke, me miraba fijamente, pero regreso la vista a la pizarra cuando yo lo mire.

Entonces sentí que alguien más me observaba, era la niña de ojos blancos.

Note que parecía a punto de llorar, ella también me desvió la mirada, cuando la vi, estaba algo ruborizada.

La clase termino, Iruka salió del aula y no tardo ni cinco segundos para que casi todos los mocosos del salón se me acercaran, como si no fuese suficiente todo lo que me ha pasado.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que no recuerdas nada?—dijo la misma niña de cabello rosa.

— ¿tú eres Sakira?

— ¡soy Sakura!

—lo… siento?

— ¿Te pegaste la cabeza o algo así?—me pregunto una rubia.

—no… ¿podrían dejarme solo?

—Tal vez tú no eres Naruto—me gire a ver a quien había dicho eso, era un chico castaño

—no digas tonterías Kiba.

— ¡no son tonterías! No actúa como Naruto lo haría, está muy serio, Naruto es todo menos eso—dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo acusatoriamente, por alguna razón me preocupe en ese momento—tal vez es un alíen que se comió a Naruto, y planea ¡comernos a todos!—ok, nada de qué preocuparse, solo era un chiquillo sobreactuando.

—Kiba, estás loco—dijo Shakira… sakura— y dime Naruto, ¿recuerdas lo que sentías por mí?—lo dijo con algo de altanería, mientras ponía una pose coqueta—claro que mi corazón solo le pertenece a Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Dices que me gustabas o algo así?—dije levantando una ceja.

— ¿en serio tan mal estas de la cabeza? ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? Todos los días me pedias que fuese tu novia, eras una molestia en serio.

—oh ya veo, descuida, no volveré a molestarte, no soy un deprab… no eres mi tipo.

—jajajaj frentona, perdiste a tu eterno enamorado—se empezó a reír una niña rubia.

—cállate Ino, mejor para mi si ya no me molesta.

Yo no soy ningún enfermo para estar fijándome en niñas de doce años.

Me empezó a molestar ser el centro de atención. Así que me levante de mi sitio, quería salir de ese lugar y que me dieran un respiro.

—eh! ¿A dónde vas?

—Ya había dicho que quería estar solo—le conteste para después salir de ese lugar y dirigirme afuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o

En el patio de la escuela bajo la sombra de un árbol, una chica de 12 años trataba de contener las lágrimas, cosa que no funcionaba mucho.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que su tío murió, y su primo parecía odiarla, no lo había visto desde el funeral hasta el día de ayer, y pudo comprobar lo que creía, él la odiaba, no se lo dijo, pero la forma en que la miraba bastaba. No solo eso, le dijo que todo era su culpa, y tal vez tenía razón. Si ella no le hubiese pedido aquel favor a su tío, seguiría con vida. Pero no, tenía miedo de que su padre se enojara con ella por haber roto el violín que le compro, le pidió a su tío que consiguiera uno igual para que su padre no notara la diferencia, normalmente ella sería incapaz de mentir o algo parecido, pero sabía que su padre no sería muy condescendiente si se enteraba y no la dejaría tocar por un largo tiempo. Su tío siempre era muy bueno con ella y no se negaría si se lo pedía. Pero cuanto se arrepentía en ese momento, por su culpa su tío había muerto, Neji se quedó sin padre, y su padre había perdido a su hermano en un accidente automovilístico en el que no debió estar. ¡Todo era culpa de ella!

No hacía falta que su padre la castigara impidiéndole volver a tocar, eso era algo que jamás volvería a hacer, ya no podía. El violín que su tío compro y que salió intacto del accidente, se quedaría guardado en su estuche para siempre.

Y como si su suerte no podría ponerse peor, ahora estaba lo de Naruto, el incidente que tuvo hace dos días la alarmo mucho, estaba uy preocupada por él, el nunca haría algo así. Y ahora, Iruka-sensei les decía que el rubio no recordaba nada. Pudo notar en el salón como se comportaba con sus amigos, y la indiferencia con la que los trataba le dolió.

Si así era con ellos que eran más cercanos a él, ella obviamente no significaba nada, no estaba ni cerca de ser su amiga y ahora mucho menos.

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, no había dormido bien en varios días y no había probado bocado desde ayer, se sentía mal, pero no quería pedir permiso para que la llevaran a casa, ahí era el lugar en el que menos quería estar. Su padre estaba más serio que de costumbre y se pasaba todo el día en la oficina. Todos la ignoraban, incluso su hermana. Eso la hacía sentir más culpable.

Sintió nuevamente las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos, abrazo sus rodillas y enterró su cara en ellas, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos.

—hey, ¿estás bien?—dijo una voz bastante conocida.

— ¿n-Naruto-kun?—susurro. Después levanto el rostro para comprobarlo y si, era él.

El chico miro su rostro, se veía pálida como el papel, parecía que no había dormido en días y que llevaba largo tiempo llorando. Aun así era linda, como una muñeca, con ojos de perla.

—pronto volveremos al salón… ¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

—n-no, e-estoy bien—sus ojos se abrieron más de lo habitual y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al ver al chico agacharse y quedar a su altura, teniendo la mirada azul muy cerca frente a ella.

—Pues no lo parece—dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos. El rubor en la chica creció al sentir la mano del chico en su mejilla y después en su frente—tienes fiebre… lo mejor es que vayas a la enfermería y que alguien llame a tus padres para que te lleven a casa—dijo mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

—n-no es necesario hacer eso… no es como si mi padre tuviese tiempo—dijo más para sí misma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me quede viendo sus ojos, algo en su mirada se me hizo tan familiar, yo conozco esa mirada.

Durante mi infancia yo tenía esa misma mirada. Esa de abandono.

—Bien, está bien si no quieres ir a casa, pero al menos deja que te lleve a la enfermería—dije mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara. Pero ella no tomo mi mano, solo se me quedo viendo, no era miedo ni rechazo, era algo diferente lo que había en sus ojos—vamos Hinata, no muerdo—Ella enrojeció aún más y después de vacilar unos segundos tomo mi mano y se levantó sin mirarme.

Entramos al edificio, ella iba detrás de mí, cuando llegamos a la enfermería no había nadie así que decidí esperar junto con ella, algo me decía que si la dejaba sola regresaría al salón sin esperar a la doctora.

Habíamos permanecidos callados todo el camino y el silencio aun reinaba en la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata aún no se atrevía a levantar el rostro, era tan abrumador para ella estar sola con el rubio. El silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo y ella tenía una gran duda, pero no se sentía capaz de poder preguntarle nada al chico.

Respiro tratando de tomar valor.

—n-Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué?

Hinata volvió a respirar, maldecía el ser tan tímida

— ¿c-como es que re… recuerdas mi nom… mi nombre?—dijo por fin la Hyuga, se le hacía tan raro y al mismo tiempo emocionante que la llamara por su nombre cuando no pudo recordar bien el de Sakura. No eran amigos, apenas y se hablaban, todo por su timidez, porque desde que lo conoció quiso ser amiga suya, pero nunca tuvo valor suficiente como para acercársele. Y estaba seguro de que él no era de los que rechazaba a nadie que quisiese ser u amigo, así que la culpa como siempre era de ella.

—no es como si me acordase de ti… lo siento.

—d-descuida… supongo que le preguntaste a alguien…

—si, a mis padres

— ¿a tus padres…

—sí, tengo una foto en la que apareces y les pregunte.

— ¿t-tienes una foto mía?—dijo la chica mientras su rostro enrojecía por completo.

—sí, es donde sale nuestras familias… tiene varios años…

—ya… ya veo…

—Iré a ver qué pasa con la doctora, ya tardo mucho y la fiebre aun no te baja—dijo después de colocar su mano en la frente de la chica, acto que la hiso sobresaltarse—no te muevas de aquí—dijo para después salir.

¿Moverse? ¿Cómo haría eso si sentía que había quedado congelada? Ni siquiera estaba segura de seguir respirando.

Todo se le hacía tan extraño, Naruto no era el mismo. No tenía la sonrisa en su rostro tan característica, y que a ella tanto le gustaba, tampoco irradiaba vitalidad como siempre.

No era el mismo.

Talvez se debía al hecho de no recordar, pero aun asi le mortificaba que no volviera a ser el mismo chico optimista e imperactivo.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió entrando el rubio.

—Al parecer no está—dijo Naruto al entrar—llegara en unas horas…

—en ese caso, v-volvamos al salón Narut…

Pero el rugido de su estómago no la dejo terminar.

—será mejor que almuerces algo.

La chica con la cara roja de vergüenza asintió levemente.

—Vamos—dijo el rubio.

—p-pero, ¿n-no volverás a clases? El receso termino y…

—yo tampoco eh comido, además… está muy aburrido ahí ¿no crees?—dijo con una vaga sonrisa— ¿trajiste tu almuerzo?—la chica negó.

—lo olvide…

—bien… ¿te gusta el ramen?

Ella asintió.

—Qué bueno, porque es lo único que traje—volvió a sonreír, casi la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Así que ella también sonrió.

—te vez mejor cuando sonríes—le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de la chica como normalmente hacen los adultos con los niños.

Pero la diferencia de estatura no era mucha. Así que Naruto se sintió tonto un momento y bajo el brazo.

—bien, vamos.

 **Más tarde…**

Naruto y Hinata habían vuelto al aula después de almorzar, él no se veía muy contento por eso, pues ese lugar parecía quererlo matar de aburrimiento.

Pero ella se sentía mejor y dijo que debían volver o su profesor se preocuparía.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, no volvieron a hablarse en todo el día.

Al final todos salían para irse a casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba en dirección a mi casa, cuando sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

Cuando me gire, me topé con el pequeño bastardo.

— ¿se te ofrece algo, Sasuke?

—bien dobe, ahora si vas a decirme que demonios paso, habla.

Levante una ceja.

—¿Por qué hablaría contigo? ¿somos amigos acaso?

—déjate de tonterías dobe, el día que hiciste tu aparente "intento de suicidio" dijiste que tu nombre era Kitsune Akaime.

—…

—tú ya me habías mencionado ese nombre antes Naruto, me dijiste que lo escuchaste en un sueño o no sé qué…

—entonces eres mi amigo…

Si sabe algo así de mí, es porque le tengo confianza ¿no?

—no digas tonterías, ¿Quién quiere ser tu amigo?—dijo con cierta altanería—y bien, ¿estás bien?—hablo desviando la mirada.

Oh pero que ternura, está preocupado por mi…

— ¿te importa mi bienestar "teme"?

— ¡no seas idiota y responde maldito dobe!

Vaya, hasta me dieron ganas de revolverle el cabello.

—que buen amigo eres "teme"

—dobe…

* * *

 **y bien?**

 **review? XD**


End file.
